


Orange Juice

by TrickyJerseyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Dork, Gabriel is adorable, Heterosexuality, No Smut, Sexy Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyJerseyGirl/pseuds/TrickyJerseyGirl
Summary: Fluffy, funny fluff starring Gabriel and Tia -- part of my established Gabriel series.





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Erika, because she had a rough morning. It's silly fluff based on naked Richard Speight Jr from the Kings of Con episode "Burnsville, Minn." (picture included!) I hope she -- and you -- like it.

  
  


Tia was in the kitchen, enjoying a glass of orange juice when she heard the thump. She had left Gabriel upstairs in bed. He didn't sleep, not normally anyway, but he did enjoy taking over the huge king-size bed when she got up earlier than him. 

There was no reason for the thump. But since it wasn't immediately followed by the sounds of a scuffle or scream or anything like that, she took her time and even poured him a glass before she made her way back up the steps.

When she walked into the bedroom, she found her archangel partner lying completely naked and spread eagle on the floor. He lifted his head up as soon as he saw her and gave her a bright smile. "Baby!" He said. "I fell out of bed.”

"I can see that.”

“I've never fallen out of bed before," he continued "I've been shoved out of a bed before. More than once. Falling off of a lot of other things. But never a bed. Isn't that strange?"

They have been together for several years now, and Tia was a hunter. She had seen a lot stranger, in and out of the house she shared with Gabriel. But still, she loved him enough to humor him. "Very. Orange juice?”

He leaned up on his elbows. "Two questions. One, can I get back in bed first?”

“Of course."

Gabriel happily got back into the bed and prop himself up with pillows. "Do I have to put pants on? And for that matter, are you gonna take yours back off?”

“That's three questions." She put the glass of orange juice on the nightstand and undid the tie on her pajama pants. "But since you fell out of bed for the very first time in your long life, I will let it slide.”

"You can also slide that hot ass back into this bed with me," he said with a smile, patting the mattress. “Slide that top off too, while you're at it." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She obliged all of his requests and got back into the bed. He immediately put an arm around her and held her close. "We are supposed to get out of this bed," she reminded him.

"We will," he assured her. "Eventually. After I thank you properly for being kind enough to bring me a glass of orange juice. With which to get my blood sugar back up. And therefore my energy levels.

"Do archangels have blood sugar problems?"

"Do you care?"

"Not one bit."

Neither of them fell out of bed, though it was close a couple of times. And when Tia shoved him out of the bed, it was only because it was his turn to get the orange juice.


End file.
